


Someone like her

by Blue_birdie



Category: AU - Fandom, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, High school jock, nerd girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_birdie/pseuds/Blue_birdie
Summary: "When are we going to make it official?”“Never if I can help it…” He chuckled.Tears gathered around the edges of her blue orbs, “Are-Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”His backside stiffened, “Yes, how does it look that the college jock is banging the miss goody two shoes?”“I-I don’t want to see you from here onwards…” She whispered.“I was trying to think of a creative way to end this but looks like I don’t have to anymore.”One-shot!Bonus Chapter has been posted!💜COMPLETE NOW💜
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku/chi chi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

He licked her nipple and drove himself to the hilt in one smooth, practiced motion. Her glowing azure eyes went wide with glazed delight and her back arched against the wall. Her slender fingers removed themselves from his coarse spiky hair to grip his wide shoulder.

The mischievous young man smirked and sucked harder on the pink flesh, sinking himself deeper inside and hitting the right spot. Shivering, his left hand's grip on her tightened. He pulled back and pushed again. They were in such a hurry tonight. His pants were lowered enough to enter her but shirt thrown carelessly somewhere behind them. On the other hand, she was completely bare in her own bedroom, which was covered in girly posters and Science experiments. Her pajama set was tossed haphazardly at their feet. Her long skinny legs were wrapped around his muscular hips as he fucked her wild.

“Vegeta…” She moaned in bliss. 

“Shh, _love_ …do you want to get caught?” He taunted. Her innocent eyes went wide and she shook her head in fright. Growling, he moved forward and kissed her puffy lips while his hips thrust inside her repeatedly. Their moans vibrated through their connected body, their sleek skin rubbed against each other deliciously. Not able to take this unbelievable pleasure any longer, Bulma gave in. She let out a loud cry in his mouth while her pussy contracted on his cock continually. Vegeta groaned and spilled inside the condom. Their foreheads touched as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Blue eyes met black ones once again. Bulma reached forward and kissed his cheek while they untangled from each other.

She watched with soft eyes as he threw the used condom in the trash box and started dressing with his back facing her. Bulma clutched her nightwear close to her chest and swallowed. Her body shook with uncertainty but she built up enough courage to voice her thoughts, “When are we going to make it _official_?”

“Never if I can help it…” He chuckled, throwing on his black t-shirt and picking his leather jacket from her bed.

She gasped. _What kind of reply was that?_ It felt like a knife had sliced through her poor heart. Tears gathered around the edges of her blue orbs, “Are-Are you _ashamed_ to be seen with me?”

His backside stiffened. He took his sweet time answering her, “ _Yes_ , how does it look that the college jock is banging the miss goody two shoes?”

Her gaze lowered to the floor. Bulma bit her lip to stop herself from crying hysterically. She couldn’t believe how mean he was being. Is this how he really was? Is this the same Vegeta that she had befriended six months ago? The same person whom she had helped with all the college assignments for countless hours using her heart and soul…

“I-I don’t want to see you from here onward…” She whispered. It was a decision that shattered her but it had to be done. She couldn't keep up with his mood swings any longer. He was a mixture of both hot and cold. It had started to emotionally _drain_ her...

“Good radiance!” He laughed. His severe eyes held the same _mocking_ look again, “I was trying to think of a _creative_ way to end this but looks like I don’t have to anymore.”

Vegeta picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder before giving her a quick wave. His eyes cheery and lips turned into a big sneer, “Thanks for the _good fuck_ , Bulma Briefs.”

_Then he was gone…_

She slumped on the floor and stayed in the same position the whole night. By the first light of morning, there were no more tears left to cry.

.

Bulma sat on the soft grass under the tree in her lunch break and searched her bag for her latest novel. Sighing, she unwrapped a sandwich and took a small bite. Her eyes became watery again when she recalled what she had witnessed five minutes ago in the cafeteria- Vegeta was engaged in a deep _lip lock_ with the cheerleader Maron while hanging out in their usual popular squad. Why did it matter? Why did she really care? It had been two weeks already since the last time they spoke…but for some reason it still hurt. What did she expect? Did she really think that she could change his playboy ways? She should have been wiser than that. She had read enough romance books to know how it ends but she still fell into the trap first hand. 

The past two weeks had been the worst for her. She had watched him move from girl to girl without caring about their feelings in the slightest. But he preferred Maron the most. Was it because of their resemblance? Was blue hair… _his type?_ What had she done to set him off though? Was he that scared of _commitment_? She had done her best for him. Bulma swallowed the last piece of bread with water and packed her lunch box inside. Her mother had given her extra food today since she had to stay after class to finish her experiment in the lab. The blue-head read through the last few pages of her book before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch time. She carried her bag to the library to finish her Chemistry paper.

Bulma’s eyes scanned through the page in front with amusement. She scribbled down the answers and pushed the paper to her friends- Goku and Chi Chi.

“You are a life saver!” Chi Chi groaned. She copied down the equations furiously while Goku scratched his untamed hair.

“But…none of this makes any sense, Chi!” He whined which made Bulma laugh.

“Of course it does! You two can book any day of the week for a study session at my place.” She smiled.

“Oh, thank you! I think we will come this Saturday at 5 to understand all these garbage, Bulma! Works for you?” Chi grabbed her hands and smiled.

“Sure does!”

The two of them thanked her hundred times more before leaving to attend their next classes. She let out a breath and arranged all the scattered papers on the table before putting them neatly in her file. Next, she pulled out her diary and started writing down the things she would need to review once she goes home. Bulma was still minding her own business when she heard a familiar gruff voice. She turned to check and _almost wished that she hadn’t_ …Vegeta entered the library with his arms locked with Maron. They were followed by Napa, Raditz, Zarbon and their well dressed girlfriends. She forced herself to look away but her mind was hyper aware of every whisper that was coming from behind. So, she gathered her stuff and exited from the back door. “I won’t cry…I won’t!” She whispered to herself but the tears were falling down her pale cheeks already. In her hasty state, she stumbled and fell down with all the heavy books.

“Let me help,” Yamcha came forward.

“It’s okay…” She gave him a tight smile.

“You are crying…” He frowned.

“I am fine. Thanks.” She took her books and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

.

Vegeta was running. His chest heaved with over-exhaustion but he did not care at the moment. Few minutes ago, Raditz had strolled inside the football field while they were practicing and informed casually that there has been a fire in the Chemistry lab after an experiment had gone wrong. And it was _Thursday…_ He knew that routine!

Every Thursday Bulma works there on her projects. _He had to see her_ …even if it’s from a distance. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. Vegeta hurried through the long hallways and pushed against random students, getting cursed and cursing them twice as bad on his way. He finally reached the fourth floor and flung open the metal doors to enter the hall to their college lab. The sight in front wrecked him. The whole area was humid and smoke flew from every direction. Students were shouting in urgency and someone shouted at him not to move forward but he didn’t care. The college authority had called in the firefighters already. He watched vulnerably as the men in orange gear rushed forward with water pipes to tame the fire and then… _he saw her._

There were five to six students affected with three other lab supervisors but he didn’t care. His eyes were focused on her. She was sitting on the floor with her blue bag clutched to her chest while she panted. The scar-faced baseball player was telling her something but she seemed to be in a panicked state. Vegeta couldn’t stand and watch any longer. He moved his rubbery legs towards her. His knees became weak and he was down in an instant. The football star pushed Yamcha aside and cupped Bulma’s cheeks. Her face was covered in black stain and there was a big cut on her right hand from where blood was flowing.

“Look at me, love,” he gave her body a shake but she was struggling to keep still. Bulma gasped for air. Vegeta pulled out a hello-kitty handkerchief from his pocket, that he had stole from her room once to keep as a memory, and wrapped it around her arm to stop the blood flowing and then he pulled her in his arms. “It’s okay…I am taking you to the ambulance. Hold on, love…hold on…”

He rushed out of there and shouted at everyone in front to cooperate. Someone carried her bag while another person called the lift for them. Vegeta was getting frantic himself. He saw from the corner of his eyes, his friends staring at him in disbelief but he didn’t give a fuck. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he would never give her up again.

“We have our first victim,” The nurse started writing something on a clipboard.

“Please place her on the bed and stand back,” the doctor inside ordered him.

“No…I-I want to stay with her!” He snapped.

“We need to inspect her ASAP. You are just delaying it,” The nurse told him in a calm voice. Vegeta nodded his head and watched from afar as they took her inside. Soon, the other victims were helped into the ambulance and they drove towards the West City national hospital.

“So….Bulma Briefs, huh?” Napa playfully hit his shoulder. Vegeta didn’t answer. He was still standing in the same spot. All he knew was that he had to go and see her again.

“Vegeta! Babe…let’s go to our ice cream date,” Maron threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

“Fuck off!” He shrugged her away and turned to Raditz.

“Drive me to the hospital.”

.

Vegeta paced the corridor of the hospital impatiently. He couldn’t wait to see her. But what will he say? He gulped nervously and stared out of the window. They had ended their… _friendship or_ _whatever_ …two weeks ago. And since then, he hadn’t been any short of an asshole. He had roamed with random chicks to make himself feel better. To get over her…but he had failed miserably each day. The past six months had been heavenly by her side. They had studied together, watched a movie or two occasionally and ate outside during study breaks. He had enjoyed her company immensely and then one day…they had shared a kiss in the rain which had led them to the back of his car where he took her virginity unknowingly. They had fucked twice more after that.

 _Bulma Briefs was **addicting**_ …and by the time he had realized that, his heart was already snatched by her. Vegeta knew he had to end things in the roughest way possible to make her hate him. He knew if things moved forward more…he would damage her further. _She was too pure, too good for him…_ He had never met someone like her. No other girl could hold his interest for five minutes long. He had dated the chick Maron because she looked a lot like Bulma...but apparently, Maron was nothing like her. Her conversations did not captivate him. Whereas Vegeta was at an awe of Bulma's levels of brilliance which she had undoubtedly inherited from her father who was a well know scientist. Bulma could solve any mathematical problem with a flick of her tiny hands. He loved her smart remarks, her casualness, her keen observation of the world around her. He adored her kind heart... _which he took advantage of._

Vegeta’s family had noticed this sudden change. His brother-Tarble had repeatedly teased him about ‘glowing’ for the past few months and after he broke things off with her, his father had known in an instant because of his all time sour mood. _Was he that transparent?_ Vegeta raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He watched with dismay as a group of students and teachers entered the corridor and started asking questions at the reception about all the students.

“Yo, Vegeta! Do you know anything about how she is now?” His football buddy- Goku asked.

“No…”

“Hmm…I hope she gets well soon,” He pouted and sat down on a nearby chair with his girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the doctor walked out, “The patients are fine and have been treated accordingly. You all can see them now.”

A loud cheer resonated throughout the room as everyone rushed inside. Vegeta was rooted to the spot. Should he walk in? But…what would he say? He hesitantly walked in the room to see Bulma sitting there with a cup of juice and smiling at her friends. He lingered behind. Vegeta wanted her to look at him and see the relief in his eyes. To know that he cares...that he had been so frightened to see her that way. 

“Oh, Vegeta is here to see you, look!” That idiot pointed at his direction and Vegeta balked. He watched as her smile disappeared and she regarded him with cautious eyes. He deserved it. Sighing, he moved forward and was thankful when Goku left with his girl, giving them both some privacy. 

"Hey," Vegeta bent down in front of her and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands.

"What...are you doing? People are watching us..." She mumbled nervously. Her eyes widened when she saw that her parents were there along with a bunch of people from their institution.

"I don't give a _damn_ about what they think," He shook his head and leaned forward. He placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips and caressed her right cheek tenderly. 

"Stop! You can't act like that," Bulma whispered. Her eyes filled with days of anguish because of him.

"I-I need a second chance to make things right between us, Bulma. I know I have been such an asshole and hurt you. I was just scared of how you made me feel."

"I am sorry...but I don't think I can give you another chance and endure a heartbreak like this ever again." She sobbed.

 _What the hell was she saying?_ He took her right hand and kissed the knuckles slowly, "One chance is all I ask, love. I want to make it up to you."

"We can be friends again," She mumbled.

"Yes, friends that eventually becomes _lovers_." He grinned.

"No!" She stubbornly refused.

"Yes, yes...I want to hold your hand all the time and show the world that we are together. In fact, after you get better, I plan on taking you to our _first real date_." Vegeta whispered in her ear.

She blushed and squirmed on the seat. She was just so _cute_. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He kissed the tip of her nose and gazed at her unique blue eyes.

"I-I will give you another chance then, I suppose...but you will have to work hard to gain back my trust."

"Deal. I am willing to do anything," His heart fluttered with relief. Vegeta moved forward to kiss her passionately, uncaring of the audience that were watching their interaction with puzzled eyes. He had _his Bulma_ back and that was all that mattered. He was determined to make the most out of this second chance since he was immature and new to have such feelings the first time...

.


	2. Bonus Chapter- The Date

**_Blue._ **

_The color that represented the wide seas and endless skies. It also denoted- depth, trust, loyalty, sincerity, wisdom, confidence, stability, heaven and intelligence._

It was everything his darling Bulma was... Vegeta exhaled in content and ran his fingers through her luxurious turquoise hair. He loved the silky texture, the flowery smell and how eye-soothing it appeared. Currently, Bulma's head was rested on his lap while she read a Science magazine. He took this chance to play with her soft strands and observe her. Her eyes were focused on the page of the thin magazine, absorbing each and every words. Sometimes her nose would twitch cutely and other times her mouth would form a small gasp of amazement.  


He adored these times of peace when no words were exchanged but still they felt content. It seemed that all they needed was each other's company to feel happy. Vegeta leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her giggle. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow's date?" He asked. 

"Hmm, yes." Bulma closed the journal and sat straight. She bit her lower lip and smiled, "I must admit that I am a bit nervous." 

_ Oh, heck... _ He felt anxious himself. Vegeta had never taken a girl on a _real_ date before. He wanted this day to be extra special because she deserved it. He had searched the internet for exceptional ideas, talked with few of his close friends and even visited some spots to check them out himself. They had pushed this magical day off for far too long. At first, they took a week gap so that Bulma could recover fully from the fire accident. Then their exam week started and they had to push the thought aside again. The next obstacle came when Vegeta had to travel to the North City for a football tournament for five days. However, the time in between hadn't been wasted in anyway. They had gotten the opportunity to know each other better. Every possible day had been spent in each other's company. Vegeta even took her to meet his friend circle. Bulma was nervous at first but seeing how openly they made friends with her had cheered her up instantly. Now, she was tutoring some of his buffoon friends once every week. Napa and Raditz were at a loss of words seeing how knowledgeable and fun person Bulma was. It made Vegeta happy and proud. Bulma even had the privilege to meet his family. Vegeta had taken her to his home after their classes were over one day. Both Tarble and his father were delighted upon seeing her. They had chatted with her the whole time she was there and so much that at one point Vegeta felt jealous for bringing her at all because he hardly got her to himself that day.  


The two of them were basically joined by the hip since the fire incident. They had studied together, watched movies, he had slept at her place occasionally to look after her, took her out for evening walks and mini lunch dates often. But tomorrow was the _big day_. He planned to take her on a morning cruise journey out of the city. His father had numerous cargo ships and two to three luxury cruise boats. Vegeta wanted to take one for the next day. He had already selected their menu for snacks and lunch time.  


"Where are you taking me tomorrow?" Bulma asked while she arranged the stack of magazines on her bookcase. 

"It's a surprise." He smirked. 

She turned to face him and pouted, "You already know that I hate surprises! I just feel so anxious all the time..."

"It's time you give your brain a rest from all these mystery solving, love." He ruffled her hair playfully. 

"I can't...that's the thing." Bulma twirled a piece of her hair and perked up, "Oh, do you want to see the dress Zarbon's girlfriend helped me pick for tomorrow?" 

Vegeta dropped his cell phone and nodded.

"Nah, I'll keep it a secret," Bulma stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hmm...very clever," He stood up and picked his bag from the floor. "I need to go now. Be ready by seven tomorrow morning."

They shared a long goodbye kiss before parting ways. Bulma was feeling giddy with excitement. She wondered if their date would be anything like the ones she read about in her story books. Initially, Vegeta wasn't that of a romantic person but he was somewhat trying to be one _for her_. The blue head bounced out of her bed and opened her closet. Her eyes filled with mirth seeing the dress Launch had helped her pick. It was a knee length sky blue dress with thin straps. The right side had a small slit and both sides formed cute ruffles. The fabric was a mix of crepe and satin. It fit her body perfectly and highlighted her curves. At first, she was unsure whether she would feel comfortable with something this daring but Launch had given her the much needed confidence. They had also purchased a matching handbag and block heels. Bulma just needed to get in her mother's good grace to borrow few of her jewellery from her stunning collection.

.

"...you got this, Vegeta!" Tarble jumped up and down with excitement. The small boy was just as happy to know that his elder brother was finally taking the beautiful girl on a proper date.  


Vegeta ignored the over enthused child and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark denim shirt with black pants and snickers. His hair was styled as usual. What else was missing? 

"How about some good deodorant, son?" His father passed an expensive bottle from his own collection. He scratched his beard to hide his hideous smirk. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta snatched the bottle and sprayed a decent amount on his new shirt. 

"Okay...I am ready." He stated. 

"Good luck, big brother!" Tarble cheered again.

"Don't mess up _again_. She is very special...one of a kind." Vegeta Sr. advised. 

"Yeah, I know...whatever!" He took the car keys of his red SUV and bid his family farewell. _It was time..._

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up at the Briefs drive way. His hands shook slightly when he turned the engine off. Vegeta took a minute to compose himself. He had always been confident and _badass_ , damn it...But this little minx had an epic power over his stone cold heart. He opened the door of his vehicle and stepped out with the lovely bouquet of blue roses. Taking a deep breath, he marched positively to their house and rang the bell. A maid opened the door and let him in. He was guided to the dining hall where her parents were enjoying an assortment of foods. Even at this early hour, the Briefs household was bustling with activities.

"Oh, Vegeta! You have arrived. My, don't you look handsome as ever!" Panchy gushed.

"Er...thanks." He offered them a polite smile.

"Please, sit down and join us, young man." Dr. Briefs lowered the newspaper and smiled wide at him.

"I already ate but...maybe I can have some more," He licked his lips seeing the variety of delicious foods on the table. He was always up for extra delicious food.

"Of course, my darling boy! Here, let me make you a plate and then I'll get Bulma."

Vegeta was enjoying a stack of crispy waffles when he saw a movement. He glanced up and was completely stunned seeing her. She looked so, so beautiful in a gorgeous blue dress. Bulma gracefully walked in front of him and beamed, "You can close your mouth now."

He coughed uncomfortably. His ears became red when her parents laughed.

"Are the flowers for me?" She pointed at the flower bundle with a big smile.

"Umm...yes," He handed it to her quickly and continued to watch her. _She looked absolutely ravishing..._

"Oh, I love them! Thank you. I'll put it in a vase and then we will go," Her heels clicked softly as she disappeared inside the kitchen.

Five minutes later, they were buckling their seat belts inside his car while Bulma's parents waved from the doorstep. "Be careful, children!" Dr. Briefs called out.

"Don't be too naughty there, okay? Always use protection!" Panchy added. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned beet-red hearing her words. "Thanks for the advice, mom. Bye!" Bulma waved them off before she could embarrass herself further.

"Sorry about that," She mumbled as Vegeta drove them out of their Capsule Corp. compound.

"No worries," He chuckled. "Do you like music? Why don't you play the radio?" 

Nodding her head, she turned it on and swapped through the stations until a suitable song came on. They kept the volume low and chatted while he drove them to their destination.

"...so that's why coach wants to drop me off for our next away game," Vegeta complained gruffly.

"That's fine...You have been working way too hard. If you rest the next game, it will recharge you and improve your performance for the following games." She replied logically.

"Hmph, I hate to hand over my captain badge to that clown." The football star admitted.

"Who? Goku?" She laughed. "Don't worry. Everyone already knows about your true potential."

"Yeah..." He sighed and turned a corner to park his car. "Come on."

They stepped out and Bulma's face held confusion for a mini second before she shrieked in excitement, "You brought me for cruising? Oh, thank you so much! This is so exciting!"

He smirked in satisfaction and held out his hand for her, "Let's get going now, love."

.

Vegeta watched from a distance as Bulma ran from one end to the other of their small ship. It had been an hour now since they have boarded and everything was running smoothly so far. Vegeta set up a small table on the deck and called the cook to bring the snacks out. He tried to keep the food simple so that they have enough space to enjoy a hefty lunch. The table was set with different kinds of muffin; both sweet and savory, there were fruits, cheese and crackers as well. He made arrangement for frozen yogurt and different kinds of shakes too. After everything was set accordingly, Vegeta walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Her body went slack in his cozy hold. He pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder and let his lips linger there for a while, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Honestly, I never imagined that you would bring me here. I-I thought that maybe we would have one of those corny dates at the zoo or go to watch a movie or something but this...this is so _special_."

His heart started beating wildly hearing her sweet words. Bulma turned sideways to look at him and amended, "But I would have enjoyed any other place you picked as well." Her face then changed to worry, "...did it cost too much to book this?"

"Not at all. It didn't cost anything. My father is the owner of this ship. He has a massive cargo business."

"That's great!" She turned in front. Her body at ease again.

"I have arranged some food. Come, let's enjoy the snacks," He tugged her wrist.

"Let me stay a bit more," She refused to remove her right hand from the railing like a child which made him laugh. A gust of wind swept by and they could hear the seagulls in the distance. Bulma's straight hair blew with the strong wind. He put the strands back and peered at her dazzling blue eyes. _How lucky was he exactly to call her his?_

"You can watch the scenery later. Let's eat for now."

They finished eating and then Vegeta took her to the top floor of the ship from where they got a clear view of their surroundings. Bulma watched the buildings of West City with fascination as they appeared like little boxes from the distance. It felt so good to be out of the usual busy life. The weather was perfect too. It was sunny but strong wind was blowing every now and then. _This was the perfect getaway..._

When Bulma spotted few dolphins by the ship, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She returned to the deck to watch them closely. Vegeta opened one side of the railing which caused the jolly creature to jump inside. It was thrashing wildly and letting out happy squeaks. "Quick, take a picture of the dolphin with me!" Bulma lowered herself on the floor happily and touched the mammal's back while he snapped a shot. Then she helped the dolphin jump back to the sea. Vegeta smirked seeing all the extra photos he had clicked while she was looking away. They came out fantastic and he would have to vote later about which one should be his next display picture on his phone.

They reached the land soon after three hours of traveling. Vegeta took her on a small tour of the countryside. Vast area of lands were covered with thick plantation and farmhouses. The two of them visited the busy market place to have a look around. When the time for lunch finally came, Vegeta took her to a sunflower field. There were many other families who had come to enjoy the pleasant day.

"My goodness! Look at all these flowers..." Bulma exclaimed. She decided to have a small photo shoot there before they sat down for lunch in the open space. The table was medium sized with an umbrella attached to the top. Their personal cook from the ship brought the foods out next. They started with potato skillet, different kinds of salads, fried rice and beef steak. For dessert, there were strawberry panna cotta and creamy eclairs.

"If you keep arranging dates like this then it would be hard for you to get rid of me in the future," Bulma joked and leaned against his shoulder after their lunch was complete.

He wrapped his right arm around her and squeezed, "Is that it?"

"Uh huh..." She smiled.

"Nice. Because we are in this for good and...dare I say _forever_."

.

When the last sun-rays of the day kissed the land, it was time for them to leave but Vegeta finally announced that he had one _last_ surprise for her. He took her hand and led her through a narrow road which was covered in thick forest from both sides. Bulma felt self conscious and her feet started to hurt from walking all day but she braced herself. Where was he taking her now? 

"...this is becoming a bit sketchy, Vegeta." She whispered shakily.

"Relax, we are almost there." He squeezed her hand.

Bulma gasped when she heard the sound of water splashing nearby. "What is this place?"

Her breathing almost stopped when they arrived at a clearing. There was a small mountain with a gushing waterfall. The water of the lake was so clear that everything underneath were visible. She moved like a robot when he tugged her forward and they sat down on a bark of the tree.

"What do you think, Bulma?"

"I-I...I don't know...this place is mesmerizing." She stuttered, astounded by the beauty of nature to formulate more words.

"We can see the sunset from here, look." Vegeta pointed at the distance. Her mouth was dry so she just nodded her head.

They enjoyed the scenic beauty in silence before he spoke again, "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" She moved a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at him.

"What made you give me a second chance?" His face was serious when he asked that.

"Why are you asking this now?" She bit her lip in worry. Where was this conversation headed to?

He took her sweaty palm and laced their fingers together, "I just need to know. I know for a fact that the scar-faced baseball player is your ex."

"Yamcha..." She nodded.

"Yes and...he begged for your forgiveness again and again after you two broke up but you didn't allow him a second chance. I need to know what's different in _our case_." His eyes appeared different. Maybe it was because of the changed lighting but Bulma was sure that there was a hint of desperation there. So, she chose her words wisely.

"The reason why I called it quits is because I caught him one day in the gym locker room with a junior girl. He was quick to apologize and said that what I witnessed was just a misunderstanding but...he never admitted that he was cheating on me. Yamcha just kept on lying blatantly even when everyone knew the truth. But you were sincere in your apology and confessed that you were being...a complete asshole all these time. And everyone deserves a second chance...even rude people like you."

The blue haired beauty let out a long sigh before continuing, "Besides, I like spending time with you. I like how you challenge me with your own knowledge and accept me despite how weird I get sometimes. You are a very insensitive and brash person but you show your affections for me all the time."

Bulma blushed hard. Vegeta nodded his head and squeezed her hands, encouraging for her to carry on. "I enjoy all our small arguments and even more...the romantic times."

They both laughed before a sad frown replaced her happy expression and her eyes became misty, "I-I enjoy your company a lot more than him, Vegeta and...maybe that's the reason why it hurt me more when we ended things few weeks ago. The truth is...I don't do very well without you."

"Neither do I, Bulma...The day you told me that you didn't want to see me anymore, I was shocked beyond belief. I was hurting so I wanted to hurt you too which caused me to say those awful words. It wasn't right for me to want to string you along without any sort of commitment and I can't apologize enough for that _ever_..." He moved forward and brushed his lips on her flushed cheek.

"I know. Well...I just bared my heart to you. Don't you dare take advantage of that!" She poked his chest. They stared at each other. Their faces were close, unmoving, observing...A look of determination crossed Vegeta's stern eyes and then he took out a velvet box from his pocket which contained an average sized chain, holding a blue-glass pendant. He slowly pushed aside her hair and fitted it on her neck. Only when it rested gently against her chest, she glanced down at it. The slit glass had a beautiful waterfall, sunset, trees, stones engraved in it. Bulma looked at the scenery in front and back to the pendant again. _It nearly matched._

"Vegeta..." Bulma paused and hesitated to continue. _He planned all of this._ He planned ahead with the necklace. He planned the whole day trip...he planned the perfect time to bring her here so that the pendant would match with the scenery that was in front. It was so overwhelming to know that he put so much effort to do this for her.

"You don't need to say anything, Bulma." He said and wrapped his arms all the way around her body, pulling her into him. "You have said so much more today than I hoped to hear."

"Vegeta," She whispered his name again. If he didn't stop she was surely going to start crying. She never expected him to do anything like this for her. He really was a thoughtful man and she was very lucky to have him in her life. She started to open her mouth again when Vegeta covered it with his gently.

"You don't need to say anything at all. This day was about you. I hope you enjoyed it. I love you, Bulma... _everything about you._ "

.

!The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...surprised?? :))))


End file.
